Inuyasha's Love
by Lucy Dowell
Summary: Inuyasha finds himself missing Kagome after she leaves. Has she left for good? What will Inuyasha do about it? Will our arogant Inuyasha finaly give in to his true feelings?
1. 1

A/N: Ok Ok flame me if you want but this is my first Inu fic so here goes  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha walked along the lake's shore thinking about Kagome. Ever since she had left he hadn't been as willing to find the Shikon jewel shards. He hated to admit it but he missed her. He missed her being there constantly "sitting" him and yelling at him. He missed the odd moments they had when they got a little to close for comfort while they were fighting. He couldn't take it any longer he was going to have to go after her. As much as he didn't want to he had to. He ran over to camp where Sango sat next to the passed out Miruku and Shippou curled up on Sango's lap.  
  
"Inuyasha why are you running?" Sango asked curiously.  
  
"I have to go"  
  
"Where?"  
  
All he said as he ran off was "Kagome" instantly Sango recognized what he was doing. She smiled b/c he had finally swallowed his pride and run after her. She was also very glad b/c she wasn't sure if Kagome would be coming back. After the last fight her and Inuyasha had she seemed distant like she didn't want to be there not now or ever again.  
  
//  
  
Kagome sat at her window staring up at the moon she smiled b/c that was the only tie anymore that she had with Feudal Japan. The stars would never change. She thought back to all of the memories she had in that time. She missed everyone but the last fight she had had with Inuyasha had pushed her across the edge. She had made up her mind she wouldn't be returning to Feudal Japan ever again. That thought brought a tear to her eye but she had to remain with her decision the farther away from Inuyasha she was the better it would be. She sat there the rest of the night reminiscing on times past.  
  
//  
  
'Where in the world was that stupid well' he searched all over the area he knew this was the spot where it once was but now it was gone he had to find it somehow. He had to get to Kagome somehow even if there wasn't a well anymore he would find a way.  
  
//  
  
Kagome got up from her spot and looked at her alarm clock. Had she really been up all night? She went to the kitchen and decided she would have to drink some coffee if she was to get anything done today. She had to go to the store and buy a new diary ever since she got back she seemed to be filling the pages of her diary very quickly. She also had decided that her room was a bit "young" for her taste so she was going to spice it up a bit. She finished her coffee and went back to her room to get dressed. She decided she would finally ditch that awful school uniform she always wore she would wear her one pair of jeans and a cute t-shirt. She grabbed her purse and left for the store. When she got there she walked over to where the blank journals were and picked out one with a black cover and a new moon at the top left with stars surrounding it. She smiled b/c she remembered the night before "the fight" she had lain with Inuyasha just staring at the sky. She shook her head trying to lose that memory but it wouldn't go away. She walked over to the paint section and found the perfect shade of a very light lilac. Then she headed over to the bedding section and got the most beautiful bed spread it was a dark purple not really royal purple but really nice all the same it had silver glitter on it and a sliver half moon in the middle. She also decided to get the beautiful purple with silver glitter on it canopy. She paid for the stuff and went home to go and put together her new room and start her new dairy  
  
//  
  
Inuyasha was standing on the spot where the former well was he let a single tear fall from his eye as he stood there thinking that he may never see Kagome again. All of the sudden there was a flash of lightning and Inuyasha was gone. He got up several hours later outside of a house he didn't know where he was he defiantly wasn't in his own time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where is Inuyasha? Could he have possibly made it to Kagome's time and if he did how did he get there? How will he get back? Our Inuyasha will have some tough decisions in the near future please read on and see.  
  
A/N: How was that? I don't know it's my first Inu fic so please forgive me if it sucks but like I said all reviews welcome (flames or not) I find all criticism useful. Well I am already thinking about the nest chapter so it should be up soon 


	2. 2

Hey you guys I am so sorry its been so long but I just got back from a trip about a week ago and my internet was messed up so I couldn't post it but here goes I hope you like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a week since his crash landing in front of the strange house. Since then he had discovered that he was in Kagome's time he had landed in front of her house and somehow Myouga had come along on the trip. He retreated to the nearest tree and had been staying there at night during the day he would sit in the tree until the coast was clear and then he would sneak into the house to get food, on occasion he would make a visit to Kagome's room. Today was a day like any other he sat up in his tree his thoughts wondered from Kagome to his companions back in Feudal Japan. His train of thought was interrupted when Kagome walked out of her house she was screaming about something. She suddenly turned in his direction and glared at him he was in trouble now she had figured out he was back.  
  
//  
  
'Why in the world was Inuyasha here?' she didn't want to see him at all. In fact he was the last person she wanted to see right now 'How long had he been here? How did he get here I destroyed the well'  
  
"INUYASHA WHY ARE YOU HERE.DON'T JUST STARE AT ME GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the somewhat confused Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh no I am in so much trouble now Kagome is going to kill me' Inuyasha got off of his tree limb and slowly walked over to the fuming Kagome.  
  
"INUYASHA HURRY UP PEOPLE MIGHT SEE YOU"  
  
"WELL DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK THAT MAYBE YOU SCREAMING WILL ATRACT ATTENTION?"  
  
"Well then just hurry up and get inside"  
  
"Why are you wanting me to get inside have you finally said yes to your dear Hojo" Inuyasha mused. 'Why are you saying this stop being an idiot.'  
  
//  
  
She was so mad at him he wanted to run up to her grab her in his arms and apologize but his male instincts told him not to. So he just sulked inside he went through the house on the familiar route to Kagome's bedroom. When they got in all he heard before he hit the floor was Kagome screaming "SIT BOY"  
  
"OWWWWWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "Quiet down Inuyasha my brother is trying to sleep"  
  
"Well you didn't care when you were outside yelling at me" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"What oh nothing."  
  
"Well explain yourself"  
  
"What do you mean I don't know how I got here"  
  
//  
  
"Right. the only way you could of gotten here after I destroyed the well was if.you wanted to...." She silenced herself because she realized that the only way he was here was if he really truly was coming after her to apologize and see her. She had set it up that way for the others she never dreamed that Inuyasha would be the one coming to visit she never dreamed that he would put down his male ego and want to apologize. Maybe she might be able to go back to Feudal Japan after all.  
  
//  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Yes Inuyasha" She said half expecting him to apologize.  
  
"I.. I well.well I just wanted to say that.that I am."  
  
"Yes what are you trying to say?"  
  
"Just that I am. sorry" He said it so quietly but Kagome heard it full well.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha I forgive you!!!!!" She smiled knowing how much pride he had to overcome to say that he had never said sorry to her in his life.  
  
"Yea well its said now lets discuss how I got here and how we get back it seems some one has destroyed the wells"  
  
//  
  
"Well you got here because I put a spell over the well so that it would disappear and only transport people who truly wanted to see me to apologize or had very important news for me. I meant it for Sango or Shippou really but then you showed up."  
  
Inuyasha blushed he didn't want her to know he wanted to be there to see her but it was all said now. "So how am I supposed to get back?"  
  
"Ummm.. You can't"  
  
"WHAT oh sorry your brother.. what do you mean I can't get back?"  
  
"Well it's a one way thing I actually didn't expect anyone to come after me but I thought I would do that spell anyway. There might be a way back but I am not for sure if it will work. I am sorry" she said the last words in tears but Inuyasha grabbed her arms and shook her  
  
"Look it up now"  
  
"Oh I see you really don't want to stay and see me I don't know if I can look it up anymore"  
  
"What would you stop putting words in my mouth I didn't mean that I was just worried for Sango and Miroku and Shippou"  
  
"Why Sango is a demon exterminator and Miroku has the wind tunnel," Kagome said spitefully  
  
" Well.. I guess I see what you mean but if I do stay where will I stay and what will I do."  
  
"You could stay here you could sleep on the floor its not the most comfortable but we slept on the ground back with Sango and the others."  
  
"Well I guess that would work I have a question though what would your mom and grandpa say?"  
  
"Well what they don't know won't hurt them and plus it won't be forever it will just be until I find the counter spell."  
  
"Ok" It was silent for a long time all Inuyasha could think of was how good Kagome looked with the moonbeams shining down on her. 'Moonbeams oh great how late was it' "Kagome what time is it the moon is out"  
  
"Oh dear its 12:00 I have to get to bed if I want to find that spell I will have to get to the library early. Inuyasha will you please turn around while I change"  
  
"What. oh yeah sure" He wanted to sneak a peek at her but respecting her wishes he didn't.  
  
"Ok I am dressed now goodnight Inuyasha"  
  
"Goodnight Kagome"  
  
"I love you" she mumbled so quietly Inuyasha didn't hear a word of it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh dear Kagome has admitted that she loves Inuyasha!!! Will she find the spell to get him back? How long will it be and how long will it be until Inuyasha goes home? What will happen between the two until then?  
  
I hope you liked it, it might be lame but I am a hopeless romantic lol please review 


	3. 3

Hey Hey everyone I am so sorry but my cp was so messed up we had to get it fixed and I finally got it back like 2 weeks ago but with school starting I couldn't type a thing b/c I had to get ready for school I hope you enjoy chappie three  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Good Morning Inuyasha" Kagome sang as she danced around the room trying to find her shoes  
  
"Huh? Oh yea right morning.why are you so happy?" he said wearily  
  
"Oh get up you sleepy head its 8:30 GET UP," she gently kicked him on his side as she yelled at the half sleeping Inuyasha. She ran out of the room and to the bathroom. Inuyasha slowly got up and tousled his hair a bit. When Kagome finally came back into the room she had on a pair of black Capri's and a pink tank top.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To the book store silly" she said. Suddenly she realized that Inuyasha couldn't wear what he had on. She sighed and thought for a minute. "Inuyasha would you mind if I went somewhere real quick I'll be back in 30 minutes"  
  
"Uhh sure" he said not sure what she meant but like she asked he stayed there ad he watched her run off out across the street. He sat there for a while and slowly looked around the room one thing in particular caught his eye. He walked over closer to it, it was a box with shiny sequins all over it. He picked it up and opened it what he saw were many letters he picked up the first one and unfolded it he read the first couple lines but found it no more interesting than a blank sheet of paper. He went through all of the letters most of them he found of little interest he finally got up to the last three he was about to put away the box but he couldn't just leave the last few letters unread so he picked up the next letter and opened it. What he read shocked him it was written to him.  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
Oh my dear friend we have had many great adventures together. But no adventure was ever as interesting as our relationship. Many a night I have sat up for hours after you and Miroku fell asleep and talked with Sango. She said she could she it in your eyes that you were in love with me. I thought that impossible and just continued on with my life. It wasn't until today that I realized that I loved you. I have finally accepted it I just hope that you can accept it and live with it to. Sincerely, Kagome  
  
He sat down quickly he could not believe what he had just read could it really be true. Did Kagome really love him? He placed the letter back into the box and shut it. He went back to the spot he was sitting at before and waited for Kagome to come home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok I know I know short chapter but all great stories have their short chapters I hope you liked it I will try and update more often from now on. 


End file.
